


Just a Freshmen Romance

by Kobekeithoaul



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobekeithoaul/pseuds/Kobekeithoaul
Summary: This is just one of my romance fantasies of boys fighting over me. I hope it doesn't make you puke. (The Archive warnings may change over time)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, and im not proud of it at all lmao. Im just posting everything i wrote, even though it be incomplete, for nostalgic value. This doesn't at all reflect my currwnt writing ability.

Kobe buried his face in his pillow to muffle his sobbing. His headache restrained his ability to think properly. He mustered all the strength he could and pulled out his computer. He turned on the saddest songs he knew, and put his headphones at full volume. He took out his binder and tried to write a story to take everything off his mind, but he could only think of heart break stories. He was sick of the endless cycle, and raising his hopes only to have them crushed. The same sad love story over and over again. The heavy feeling in his heart grew stronger. His back hurt and his eyelids were heavy, he looked and saw it was 11:30. He closed his computer and took off his headphones off. He decided to try and get some sleep. But he didn’t really go to sleep, not even a little. All he could do think. He thought about his life, and how badly he messed it up. He thought about love. He began to well up with tears when he thought about the last boy he had a crush on. His train of thought was interrupted by the light in the hallway coming on. he realized he had been up all night, thinking. As it was his sister coming to wake him up. He closed his eyes.  


Kobe enjoyed the fast transition from cold to warm upon walking into the school in the winter time. Sometimes the simple things in life are the only enjoyable things. He stayed quiet. Looking at the ground. He didn’t really want to talk to anyone in the band room, or really anyone at all for that matter. He quickly put his clarinet down, and left. He continued his thinking from last night. He Thought about how he couldn't get any guy to like him, and how stupid they all were. How they all disowned and rejected him. He kept walking down the hall. His eyes began to tear up again. He blinked to keep them in. He saw people walking past him, talking, laughing, and being happy. His heart felt heavy again. He pondered why he couldn't be happy like that. The last bits of hope left his heart. He just stood there, biting his lip, and hoping no one saw. He put his hood on and kept going. He made his way down the hall. He felt as if nothing was left for him in this life. Kobe turned his head. Short, tan skin, brown hair and a grey hoodie over his head. These were the first things Kobe noticed about this boy kobe never saw before. Cargo pants and a backpack slung over one shoulder. The bangs of his long boyish hair draped along the sides of his face to create a fringe across one of his eyes. Kobe turned around to avoid staring. Kobe was pretty sure he never saw this boy before. He assumed the boy was a new student. He tried not to look when the boy walked past him, but he turned around to get another look at him and and by then it was too late. The boy was already walking past him. Kobe froze, and all he could think to do was smile. When he walked by, the boy looked at kobe and smiled, and made a peace sign with his boney, tan fingers, then he kept walking. Kobe Noticed his brown eyes. Kobe watched him walk off and was absolutely starstruck. and felt stupid for having any hope. The bell rung.

Kobe put his bag next to his desk and took a seat. He put this hood back on, and laid his head on the desk. He wanted to continue thinking negatively, but all he could think about was the boy. But he Considered that the boy wasn't even gay. He disregarded all doubt, and thought about how perfect he was. He heard the door open Every student in his class was already in the room, so he turned around to see who it was. He turned his head back around quickly after seeing who it was. It was the new boy. The teacher showed the short, tan, rough boy to an empty seat, the one right next to Kobe. Then Kobe over heard them talking about the daily routine, so kobes earlier assumption that he was a new student was confimed. The boy put his backpack next to his desk. He took his hood off, and brushed the hair off his face. Kobe was trying his best not to look directly at him, or at the very least not to stare. He felt like he should say something, but he thought if he did the boy would think he was weird. The boy pulled out a binder and opened it across his desk, and started to write down some mathmatical equations. And kobe didn't realize that the teacher started teaching. Kobe made an attempt to pay attention, but all he could think about was the boys complection. Then kobe felt like a creep all of the sudden. Kobe knew he had to say something. He turned to look at him. Then the boy saw kobe and smiled. And it seemed as though he had no intentionto return to his work. Kobe found the strong amount of strength in his heart, and said "hi", but he sounded extreemly timid and quiet. This made the boy laugh just a little. And in the same quiet voice Kobe said "I like your hair". Then he boy brushed it a little with his fingers then said "yeah, i never bothered to cut or comb it, thanks". Hearing his voice made kobe feel a little stronger. Then kobe decided to apply some of his trade mark Kobe charm. "I'm Kobe" he said confidentially. The boy replied "My name is Andy". Kobe like his named, he wondered if ot was short for Andrew. He wondered what school came from. He wondered why he came here. He wanted to know everything about Andy.


End file.
